The Stage
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: First chapter posted in honor of the J20 general strike. Things aren't perfect in Cyberspace, underneath it all is a lot of corruption.
1. Be Prepared

"Good morning Cyberspace! I'm your news reporter Kenneth Zip Drive for CyberSix News. It's about that time again. Time to elect our new Motherboard. Our current Motherboard Launchpad has been running unopposed for nearly a decade. She has been popular among citizens of Cyberspace for her pro Bot stances."

Intellia sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she looked at the TV screen. She turned to her friend on the couch and complained, "Can you believe this,Marbles!? Why hasn't anyone with half a brain stood up against her!?"

"I don't know…" Marbles said, paying more attention to the popcorn than the news report.

"I mean she's been ruining Cyberspace for years now! She needs to be stopped!"

"I agree." Marbles replied idly, taking a handful of popcorn from the red bowl in his lap.

"But who could oppose her?" Intellia tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch.

"I...I don't know."

"...I could."

"Wait what?" Marbles asked surprised, looking up at her.

"I could run for Motherboard!" She said excitedly. "Think about it, I could make Cyberspace great again!"

"Intellia, listen." Marbles said standing up. "You've got good ideas, but you don't have _any_ political experience."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean 'So?' No one's going to follow you if you don't have experience."

"Well you will, won't you?"

"Well um...I-I mean yes, yes of course I will!"

"I can get other Cyborgs from the school to support me as well. It's perfect!"

"Yeah, it'll be great…" Marbles said, although he sounded unsure.

…..

At school Intellia put posters up everywhere. The students noticed and started talking about it amongst themselves.

"Is she serious, running for Motherboard? Isn't she like a sophomore?"

"Junior, I think."

"Like that's any better."

"Who's Intellia?"

"Is she joking?"

"I don't think this is working Intellia." Marbles said.

"What are you talking about? This is all anyone is talking about!"

"Well, they don't seem to have positive reactions to it."

"Don't worry, they will soon enough. You know my friend Erica Ram?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she needed something to report for her journalism class and I told her this would be perfect. People will learn my beliefs and follow me in no time!"

"Intellia." Marbles sighed. "I don't think the student newspaper will be enough publicity for you to run for Motherboard."

"Of course not. That's why I asked Erica to talk to the reporter she's shadowing too. That's what will get me noticed.

…..

 _ **BREAKING NEWS**_

"Hello, I'm Kenneth Zip Drive with breaking news. Someone has decided to run against our current Motherboard. A high schooler at Cybernet High named Intellia is running for Motherboard. Will this be a year we get a new Motherboard or will it be laughed off as a joke?"


	2. Tell Me A Lie In A Beautiful Way

**I'm sorry if I messed up with Finder's lisp. I don't want to offend anyone and I'm sorry if it ended up offensive. I tried to look up as much information as I could for writing a character with a lisp.**

"Kenneth Zip Drive here for your latest on Motherboard election news. It seems Intellia, a high school student really is intending to campaign to become the next Motherboard. Today is the debate, in her home Cybersite of SeePeYou. We will finally be able to learn where she stands on the issues affecting Cyberspace."

…

Launchpad sighed as Finder helped her get ready for the debate.

"It'th all right thweetheart." Finder said as she brushed Launchpad's hair gently. "You'll do great out there. You've been doing thith for years, and doing a darn good job at it too."

"Thank you Finder, but I couldn't have done it without an amazing BIOS." Launchpad said, smiling gently at her.

Finder blushed slightly as she finished brushing.

Launchpad inhaled and exhaled lightly before going out onto the stage. She was met with thunderous applause and cheers, calming her.

Launchpad looked over and saw Intellia enter, looking pretty smug and proud of herself. However she was met with dead silence and puzzled looks.

"I can do this…" Launchpad whispered to herself, gripping the edge of the podium.

The small sky blue, octangular moderator took their seat and started.

"Welcome. I am your moderator, Admin. Today is election day in Cyberspace for our new Motherboard. Our current Motherboard has ran unopposed for years, having no need for a debate let alone election. However now there is a competitor, and in the case of opposition to the current Motherboard, a debate and election shall be held. Now we begin." They cleared their throat, rested their right prosthetic hand on the table, and grabbed the cards with their left. "First question is for our current Motherboard. Why should the citizens of Cyberspace re elect you and your BIOS?"

"I think I've done a satisfactory job as Motherboard. I've created many jobs for the citizens in all Cybersites, and am currently working on a bill to legalize Bot and Cyborg marriages. I be-"

"You're just doing it so you can marry your BIOS!" Intellia interrupted.

"Miss Intellia, please wait until I ask you a question. Don't shout out accusatory claims in the middle of her answer." Admin explained as if they were talking to a child.

Intellia huffed. "But she's just using being Motherboard to pass her gross pro bot laws! She thinks they're like equal to us cyborgs! Why can't you, a cyborg, see that!"

Admin didn't hesitate and firmly replied, "I am a bot."

"That's not fair! You're just gonna be all goody goody to her because she's bribing you with rights!"

In the crowd some cyborgs started cheering and clapping.

Admin held their ground. "Wait for your question. Now Motherboard, please continue."

"Thank you." Launchpad said with a small smile. "I believe in equal rights for all beings in Cyberspace, bots and cyborgs alike."

The people in the crowd who cheered for Intellia, booed Launchpad, but soon they were drowned up by thunderous applause and cheers of Launchpad's supporters.

When they calmed down Admin continued. "Thank you. Now Intellia, your question. Why should we elect you Motherboard."

"Well first of all, I wouldn't have a bot as a moderator. I'd make sure all powerful positions are held by cyborgs."

Her few fans clapped again.

"Then I'll make sure those bots stay in their place as laborers. That's all they're good for!" Intellia proclaimed to the crowd. "There's a reason there's only been one bot Motherboard, and it's because, frankly, they wouldn't be able to handle it! We've already been disgraced with a bot BIOS and she can't even talk right. I don't think she has a lisp like cyborgs have, I think someone didn't bother wiring her speech output properly because she's just a dumb bot! They didn't intend for her to do something meant for cyborgs."

More clapping, but also more outrage and booing from the crowd.

Admin looked at Launchpad. "Next question. How else do you intend to improve Cyberspace with another term?"

"I will keep making laws beneficial for everyone, including helping those in poverty-"

"Well maybe if they weren't too lazy to get jobs they wouldn't have that problem!" Intellia spat out.

"...I will do so by creating more jobs that will make a positive difference, such as more public areas, and building shelters for those in need."

"Now Intellia, it is your turn." Admin said. "How will you increase the amount of jobs in Cyberspace?"

"Like I said, get all these stupid bots, like you, out of jobs, and put cyborgs in there, like it should be."

"Anything else?" They asked, keeping their cool.

"I dunno. Maybe build a wall around SeePeYou so more can't get in?"

This time the claps were unhearable over the uproar and shouts of the crowd.

"Everyone, please cease and desist!" Admin yelled to the crowd. It didn't do much as they continued their jeering. "I said enough!"

The more rational ones calmed down, while Intellia's fans kept trying to argue.

"Or shall we escort you rabble-rousers out and have you watch from home with the non voters?"

They calmed down at once and let Admin continue. "Does anyone have any questions for our candidates?"

"Y-yeah, Intellia's right, how come uuurr BIOS can't talk?" Slurred an obviously drunk Cyborg.

"She has sigmatism, and saying things like that are hurtful." Launchpad explained. "There is nothing wrong with her or the way she talks."

"Next question?" Admin asked.

"We're you even born in Cyberspace?" Sneered someone with a screechy voice.

"My answer remains the same as it has since the beginning of my campaign. Yes, I was born in Cyberspace, in the Cybersite of R-Fair City."

"Anyone else?" Admin asked, they scanned the crowd. No one else spoke up. "Now, Motherboard, any last words?"

"Yes. I want all of Cyberspace to know I care about you. If re elected I'll continue doing everything I can to help improve our great land. I've done a great job all these years, helped improve the quality of life, and created many jobs. I hope you will re elect me so I can continue making Cyberspace better."

Her many fans cheered,

"Intellia?"

"No! _I'm_ the one who will make things better! I'll support Cyborg superiority and put those damn bots in their place! I will fix Cyberspace from all the terrible things this so called 'Motherboard' has done to Cyberspace!"

Her few fans cheered.

"And so it goes." Admin said. "You've heard from both Motherboard candidates, now it's time to vote."

The bots and Cyborgs of the crowd were shown their screens and voted.


	3. Schism

The voters however, were not really the decision makers, they were mere influencers. Up above them, in a loft of red is where the true voting took place.

The results flashed on a small screen displaying the results: **2% Intellia 98% Launchpad**

EMS, a dark gray cyborg with tusks protruding out of his face, grumbled. "Only 2%? These people are idiots! They obviously don't care about Cyberspace at all if they voted for her!"

"I agree!" Another cyborg, Sinclair said. Another one, Osborne, nodded in agreement, followed by agreement from Falcon,Dimension, eTower, Vic,Bell,and G4 Cube.

eTower cleared his throat. "Now, let us vote for our Motherboard. I vote for Intellia."

'"Intellia." EMS said.

"Intellia." Said Sinclair.

"Intellia." The others said as well.

"...L-launchpad.." Vizio was the first.

"What did you say you pathetic little bot?" G4 Cube spat.

Ivy was the second. "Launchpad."

"Another stupid bot." Falcon huffed.

Bridge was the third. She used her fingers to sign out 'Launchpad'' in Cyberspace Sign Language.

"Actually say your answer, we don't know what you're saying,bot!" Vic hissed.

"She said Launchpad, and so do I." Asus was the fourth. "I'm surprised you haven't learned any signs all these years you've been working with her."

"Why should I?" Vic scoffed. "It's not like I asked to work with a broken bot!"

Asus blinked and flatly she replied, "Oh? Broken? She doesn't seem to need any repairs."

"Heed us you, rebellious bots!" Bell said. "No cyborg shall stand in the same faith as you, not just in regards of now, but always."

"I do." Lenovo was the fifth.

"And...and...so...do I." Sonos was the sixth.

"You six imbeciles are out numbered by us merited balloters, anyways." Bell scoffed.

They knew she was right, but they stood side by side in solace, as EMS approached the machine and entered the results.

….

Down below where the influencer's sat the screen lit up: **99% Intellia 1% Launchpad**

 **Intellia Wins!**

The crowd went from quiet to a riot in one instant. The protests filled the air, and it got physical.

Peace had been officially broken.


	4. The Pretender

Intellia fluffed her hair and smiled in the mirror. "I did it Marbles! I did it! This time tomorrow I'm going to be Motherboard!"

"I'm proud of you." Marbles said, as he helped her prepare. "You ready for the interview?"

"Yes, of course I am! Time to show Cyberspace I mean business!"

"You show them!" Marbles encouraged her.. "I know you'll make Cyberspace great again!"

"Thank you. Now I must be going." Intellia said, striding out of her room. Marbles nodded. He got himself a bowl of popcorn and turned on the TV.

It was a waiting game for Intellia's interview to start, so he flipped through the channels.

One show for kids seemed to center around a young girl cyborg.

" _I'm so excited to see my best friend today!" She giggled as she skipped down the sidewalk._

 _She stopped at a door and knocked a few times. The door opened and in the doorway stood a little girl bot._

" _This is my best friend, Chip!" The female cyborg said excitedly to the camera._

Marbles made a sound of disgust and flipped the channel.

Two male cyborgs were snuggling on a couch, watching a movie together. The smaller of the two smiled and arched his neck slightly to give the other a kiss on the cheek. The other smiled the warmest, brightest smile and returned the kiss, causing the same reaction. Then he pulled him closer and stroked his back gently.

"Vile." Marbles spat, changing the channel.

This time the lovers were a male bot and a female cyborg. They held hands as they took a walk through a park. They stopped at an ice cream stand. The Cyborg pulled out some snelfus and paid for the ice cream.

"Also vile." He sneered. He looked at the time and was relieved it was time for the interview.

…

"Hello I'm Kenneth Zip Drive and here we are with our new Motherboard." He seemed to lack his usual enthusiasm.

In the opposite seat, Intellia looked smug and victorious.

Kenneth grimaced slightly before putting on a fake smile asking his first question, "So how do you feel about becoming our new Motherboard?"

"It's amazing! I can't wait to make Cyberchase great again!" She said, too overconfident.

"Do you have any concerns about the fact 99% of the bot population doesn't trust you?"

Intellia blinked. "What?"

"99% of the bot population doesn't trust you." Kenneth repeated.

"Why?" Intellia asked, obviously faking her confusion.

"Because you are very open about your anti bot stances."

"Anti bot!? Oh, where did you get that thought?" She faked her innocence and batted her eyelashes for good measure. " I love _all_ beings in Cyberspace! Equally!"

"I see...Well, what are your plans for Cyberspace?"

"I'm going to make it great again."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Um…" Intellia played with her hair nervously. Damn it! _I can't bring my planned policies about bots into this now!_ "I'm going to er...Create more jobs,make it great again...um..yeah…"

"I see.." Kenneth nodded slightly in politeness, chewing the corner of his lip. "Thank you Motherboard for sitting down with me today. This is Kenneth Zip Drive for CyberSix News."

"That went well." Intellia said as she got up to leave. "Bye!"

"Goodbye." Kenneth said with a small polite smile and wave before heading back stage. He got himself a glass of water and sat down. "We're screwed…."


	5. Ænima

"Hello I'm Kenneth Zip Drive for CyberSix News. Today is the day our new Motherboard takes over. There has been a lot of unrest since the election, and a protest is forming out of Cyber HQ as we speak. Thousands of bots who feel they will be treated unfairly, along with cyborgs supporters, are protesting the new Motherboard."

The camera zoomed to show the scene, full of angry bots and cyborgs, holding various signs. It was hard to make out any distinct words through the yelling, but it was obvious it was all negative towards Intellia:

" _We hate you!"_

" _You're going to ruin our server!"_

" _Launchpad should have won!"_

" _Tyrant!"_

However, Intellia herself did not get to hear her harsh criticism, as she stood inside of Cyber HQ with her BIOS Marbles. Launchpad looked melancholy from her screen as she peered down at the two. Finder was stimming nervously with her hands, not even casting a glance their way.

"Well?" Intellia huffed impatiently.

Launchpad sighed sadly. She disconnected herself from the main port, leaving the screen empty. The room reflected in it, looking like a darkness had spread over it. Intellia stepped forward, followed closely behind by Marbles.

In front of her was the large CPU. It made occasional hums and mechanical ticks, and it's lights flashed brightly. She put out her hand and let herself take over. It was exhilarating. Bright light flashed around her as she became one with the machine.

The CPU made rough, scratchy noises and the lights dimmed. The screen once again turned on, with Intellia in it, looking over Cyberspace.

A new era of Motherboard had begun.


	6. A Cloaked Cause

"I love you mommy." Cooed a young bot as she snuggled against her mother.

Her mother smiled and pulled her close. "I love you too sweetheart." She gave her a kiss on the forehead before going off.

In the downtown areas both bots and cyborgs alike partook in a certain occupation. Debian was one of them. She gave a friendly wave to her friend, a cyborg named Bootup, who smiled warmly in return as he too made his way to work.

Debian leaned against a wall as she scanned the street. She saw a possible customer approach her.

"Hello." The cyborg greeted, smiling gently.

"Hello." Debian smiled. Each time she was a tad nervous,unsure at how each client would act.

The cyborg smirked as he stroked a piece of her dark brown hair back. "You know, you're really pretty for a slut."

"E-excuse me?" Her tone bared nervousness but more than anything she was offended.

"You heard me, whore."

Debian backed away. "G-go away…"

The cyborg crept towards her, cornering her against the wall. "No, I'm gonna give you what you deserve…"

Debian was frozen in fear as the cyborg raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. She let out a yelp of pain as she fell to the ground.

The cyborg got closer and grinned. "How's that feel bitch?"

Debian's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. As the cyborg stepped forward, her breath hitched and she closed her eyes.

…

Marbles, now Dr. Marbles to sound more professional, approached Motherboard. "There has been another report of a sex worker being beaten. The sixth one this week."

Motherboard scowled. "Those gross little things deserve it!"

Dr. Marbles nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you could pass a law to get rid of them?"

Motherboard thought for a moment then grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yes and I've got a perfect idea…"

….

"This is Kenneth Zip Drive for CyberSix news. Motherboard is calling a press conference in regards to the reports of sex workers being harassed and harmed coming in more frequently. We are all anxiously waiting to see how she'll deal with the situation."

Crowds gathered, lightened by the flash of the cameras of the press who got as close as they could. There were murmurs in the crowd, many of them of worry.

As Motherboard's screen lowered in front of them, the air was filled with silence. Even for a moment the press stopped taking pictures.

"Citizens of Cyberspace, I know there have been many attacks on sex workers, which I'm here to address. The best way to stop the abuse is to stop them from selling their bodies for sex in the first place. From now on sex work is now illegal is Cyberspace, and to identify anyone who is breaking the law _every_ **bot** who has sexual intercourse will be marked with a red circle on their hands."

Murmurs broke into the crowd again in anxiety.

Motherboard ignored them and continued. "This law will be implemented within a day. Hopefully this will clear up any problems we are having. Have a good day Cyberspace citizens."

And with that her screen pulled up, leaving the crowd unsure how to react. Only a few rowdy cyborgs cheered in glee in the same way they would if drunk. The sensible cyborgs and bots looked worriedly at one another.

…

Debian sighed as she stared at her hand. The red splotch shined against the dim outside light.

"Mommy?" Debian looked over and saw her daughter staring at her with big, sad eyes.

"Current." She said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug and stroking her back in comfort.

There was a knock on the door. Debian answered and saw Bootup standing there, looking melancholy. "Oh...h-hello…"

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked gently.

"...Not that good." Debian sighed, once again glancing at her hand before looking him the eyes again. "I've got an interview."

"Really? That's great!" Bootup tried to say cheerfully, but it was obviously forced. "What are you applying for?"

"Cashier at Cybergers." She sighed. "Not the best, but hopefully it will pay me enough to take care of Current."

Bootup frowned slightly but then forced a smile. "Oh...good luck…."

"Thanks again so much for watching Current for me." Debian said, hugging him tightly.

"No problem. You're my best friend and I'll help you no matter what that _tyrant_ does."

Debian smiled and gave a small wave as she pulled back. "Bye."

"Good luck!"

…..

Debian sighed in relief as she exited the interview room. _Well, that went well._

The interviewer left the room and went to the break room, grabbing a cup of coffee. He sighed before taking a sip.

"How'd it go? Was she a good candidate?" Another cyborg asked.

The interviewer shook his head. "No. She has the mark."


	7. A New Ally

Early one morning Motherboard called Dr. Marbles forth. "Dr. Marbles, we need more assistance. Perhaps you could make a cyborg to help?" Her voice made it clear this was a demand and not a question.

"Yes of course!" Dr. Marbles said skittishly, and going off to start working. He dialed the phone and waited for an answer. "Oh yes hello! I-I'm Dr. Marbles...Y-yes the BIOS….yes...um..er...no...It's Dr. Marbles not Dr Douche...um yes….I'd like to order a cyborg making kit. Yes thank you."

About an hour later the kit came, looking like it wasn't handled well. The front read _**Bot and Cyborg Construction Kit**_

Dr. Marbles opened the box and got to work on the new assistant. It took a week of sweating and swearing before the assistant was created. Dr. Marbles wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the still lifeless green cyborg in front of him.

He flipped on the power, bringing him to life. His eyes snapped open.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Marbles, I created you."

The cyborg looked around a bit more before making eye contact. "Hello...I am Hacker…."

Dr. Marbles smiled. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, down to business. I created you to help assist with the political duties of Cyberspace."

Hacker blinked. "I see. And what more specifically are my duties?"

"Well uh, they um...they vary. You'll do whatever work needs to be done at the time. Sometimes simple tasks, sometimes more important ones." Dr. Marbles quickly said.

"Right. What shall I start with?"

"Well first, you must meet our leader, Motherboard." Dr. Marbles lead him to the main room. "Motherboard, here is our newest help, Hacker."

"Hello." He said with a small smile and wave. Motherboard stared at him, her lips flat, causing him to be a bit nervous.

"Hello." She finally replied. "I am Motherboard, the supreme ruler of Cyberspace. I have high expectations for you Hacker."

"Y-yes of course! I will do whatever I can to please you, Motherboard."

"Do not let me down."

"As long as I live Motherboard, I will always stay loyal to you."


	8. Beaks and Gears

"Hacker?" Dr. Marbles asked early one morning.

Hacker looked up from his work and turned to face him. "Yes Dr. Marbles?"

"Motherboard would like to test some of your proficiency skills."

"Oh yes, of course!" Hacker said, ready to please Motherboard. "What would you like me to do?"

"Something simple. She wants you to build a baby bot to test your creation skills."

"All right!" Hacker excitedly ordered the parts needed.

A few days later a pack came: **Baby cyborg and bot Construction Kit.** He didn't spend as much time as Dr. Marbles did on him, since baby bots and cyborgs both had very simple wiring as babies and would learn more as they grew.

A few days later the baby bot was completed. He was a small purple bird, with a propeller tail, a red hat, and yellow sneakers. He powered up and looked at Hacker with wide, curious eyes. Hacker smiled widely before embracing the young bot in a hug. The bot giggled, excitedly flapping his wings and hugging back.

"Good, he seems to be fully operational." Dr. Marbles said, smiling. "Come, come! We must show Motherboard!"

Hacker cradled the baby bot and followed him to the main room where she waited.

"Hacker…" Motherboard said, expectedly.

"Motherboard." He replied respectively, holding the baby close.

"Let me see it…."

Hacker held him out. The baby giggled and proceeded to flap his wings playfully.

"It seems well built….You did well…."

Hacker smiled and snuggled him close. "I'm going to name him...Digit…"

Dr. Marbles and Motherboard exchanged glances. "What?"

"My son. I'm going to name him Digit." Hacker said, smiling.

"Hacker can you leave for a moment?" Motherboard asked.

"All right." Hacker said. Digit let out a coo and Hacker smiled as he left the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Motherboard asked in shock.

Dr. Marbles shrugged. "I-I don't know!"

"We can't just deactivate it now that he was an emotional attachment to the thing!"

"Why not?" Dr. Marbles asked.

"You think he'll stay loyal to me if we deactivate something he sees as his son!?"

"...You've got a point there...but what are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll just have to deal with it." Motherboard sighed.

In the other room all that could be heard were Digit's giggles. Hacker smiled and pulled him closer before gently saying, "My son."


	9. The Four Babies

Princess Deia looked out from her balcony, smiling as the sun rose on the server of Botopolis. The sun shined brightly on the grass, lighting it a bright orange. She sighed happily. The princess was soon joined by her husband,Task Manager. He tapped his cane on the balcony until he found where she was and embraced her from behind. He gently rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"What are we up to today?" Task Manager asked gently.

"Hm...Well..I have a few meetings today with some citizens." She said. "And then with some of our neighboring servers."

"Sounds like a busy day sweetheart."

Deia gently stroked his hands gently. "Yes it's...it's…oooh..ugh."

Task Manager frowned. "W-what's wrong?"

"I-I think the babies are coming!" She groaned.

"L-lay down I'll go get the doctor." Task Manager said, remaining calm.

"O-okay…" Deia said, wincing. "UGH! I-I don't think t-t-there's t-t-time! Help me!"

Worried about his wife giving birth on a balcony, he pulled her back into the room and laid her down on the ground. He hurried to get towels and water.

By the time he came back, Deia's contractions were starting to get worse. She grabbed Task Manager's hand and squeezed it tightly. Her contractions worsened and her water broke.

"You can do this love." Task Manager felt around until he found Deia's head and stroked her hair.

"Why didn't we just build them! Why!?" She breathed out, before wincing again. "I-I could have j-just bought a k-kit..b-b-ut nooo...I-I just had to have them m-myself!"

After giving her a quick kiss on the head, Task Manager went to help deliver the babies. It took many long hours, but all three were born. After Deia birthed the placenta, Task Manager brought their babies to her.

"Here our daughters." He said, smiling. He handed the first one to Deia. "This is the first born."

"She's so beautiful." Deia said, tears of joy filling her eyes. The baby resembled her mother's tall build, but was a light purple rather than an aqua blue. "S-she'll be named Control."

Control opened her eyes slightly and cooed, before closing them once again and falling asleep. Deia smiled and kissed her head before setting her down.

She was then handed the next baby. "You're just as beautiful!" She snuggled her close. This baby had her father's short, round build, but was the color of her mother. "I will name you….Alt."

Alt didn't react to the talking, and kept her eyes closed. Deia kissed her head and placed her beside her sister, before being handed the final baby.

"And you...pure beauty as well!" She said. This one was the spitting image of her mother; same build, same color. "I think I'll call you...Delete."

Delete made a noise and slightly opened her eyes. She looked around, but nothing was in focus. She grabbed her mother's hand tightly and made another sound.

Deia handed each baby one by one to Task Manager, letting him feel the babies' faces so he could tell them apart.

Deia smiled before letting out a small yawn and falling asleep.

…

In an adoption center a baby slept peacefully in his bassinet. Footsteps bounded in the hallway outside the room.

"Welcome sir." Greeted a bot, putting his hand out to shake. The other bot smiled and shook his hand in return. "You must be Binary, is that correct?"

"Yes sir I am." He said with a smile.

"I am Disk Space, I'm here to here to help you with the final adoption papers."

Binary smiled. "That's great, thank you!"

They went to Disk Space's office and finished the rest of the paperwork. "Great, now that we've got that taken care of, you may see your new son…"

Binary smiled more in excitement and followed him to the next room over. There many bassinets scattered around the room, each holding a small baby robot.

They stopped at one near the back corner and stopped. There laid a small, blue, baby boy, sleeping peacefully. Binary smiled widely and carefully picked up the infant to not wake him up/

The baby made cute snoring noises and snuggled close to his chest.

"My son." Binary said, smiling. "My beautiful son…"

The baby opened his eyes slightly and cooed when he saw his new father. Binary as overjoyed and pulled him closer. "My son….Buzz…"


	10. You Can Count on Me

The Flipside was another server that mainly focused on music, original and covers. The biggest cover band was The Copycats, who were a group of robots built to resemble cats.

There were many Cybersites like Neon City, a town only populated by teenage bots that resembled neon light. Due to how much energy they used they needed additional energy given them from a nearby Cybersite called Electric Avenue, which was the main power source for many cybersites.

A large apartment building zapped as electrical current buzzed around it. In apartment 3B, two husbands sat on the couch, snuggling close. Syntax was pregnant with his and Hyperlink's child. Hyperlink stroked his stomach gently as he relaxed, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"I love you." Syntax sighed happily.

Hyperlink smiled. "I love you too."

They snuggled closer when Syntax felt a sharp pain in his abdomen

"What's wrong?" Hyperlink asked worriedly.

"I-I think the baby's c-coming!" He gasped out.

Hyperlink picked him up. "C-come on we have to get to the hospital."

Syntax groaned and snuggled closer to comfort himself as they made their way to the hospital.

Once there Syntax was laid in a bed, his husband by his side and a few doctors and nurses around him. He grabbed Hyperlinks hand tightly as the contractions got closer together.

The birth wasn't terribly long, only an hour or so before the baby was born.

"It's a girl!' The doctor exclaimed in excitement as she held the crying newborn. Syntax and Hyperlink were overjoyed and fawned over their new daughter.

"What should we name her?" Syntax asked, cradling her close to his chest.

"How about...Shift?"

"Shift...I like the sound if that. Our daughter...Shift."


	11. This Bond Between Us Can't Be Broken

Hacker sat at his desk with Digit sitting in front of him, chewing his wing and giggling.

"This is a stapler." Hacker said, holding it up for him to see. He clamped the front open and shut. Digit cooed and grabbed at it. "No sweetie, this isn't to play with."

Digit whined and Hacker looked around for something he could play with that was safe. He saw a sticky note and handed it to him. Digit grabbed it, and the back stuck to his wing. He flapped around trying to get it off. Hacker laughed as he pulled it off for him.

Digit looked around the desk wide eyed in amazement. Everything was so new and fascinating to him. He tipped over a container of correction fluid, spilling it everywhere. Hacker picked him up. "It's all right. Daddy will just get a towel and clean it up."

Digit giggled as he latched onto his neck. "Dada."

"Did...did you just say….?"

"Dada!" Digit cooed again, flapping his wings in excitement.

Hacker felt tears of happiness swell in his eyes as he hugged him close to his chest. "Yes! Yes, I _am_ your dada!"

He twirled him around in the air playfully before snuggling him again. "You wanna crawl around while daddy finishes up his work?"

Digit let out a playful cry that he took as a 'yes', and he placed him on the ground. Digit was preoccupied by all the stuff in Hacker's office for a while:

He scribbled on some printer paper with a crayon, played hide and seek by himself, chewed his wing, crawled around, and just sat there looking around. When his dad wasn't paying attention, Digit crawled into the next room.

Motherboard and Dr. Marbles were having a conversation about how "great" things were going under their rule. Digit went over to play with them.

"Those damn bot protesters think they have rights, how ridculou-" Motherboard stopped when she saw the baby bot. "Oh, it's _you…._ "

Digit giggled and flapped his wings. Motherboard rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Digit cooed more then looked at Dr. Marbles. Dr. Marbles rolled his eyes, trying to ignore him. However he hugged his leg and giggled.

He sighed loudly. "Hacker!"

Hacker hurried into the room. "Y-yes?"

"Can you deal with _this_?" Dr. Marbles asked, pointing to Digit who was now nuzzling his face against his leg.

Hacker laughed sheepishly as he picked him up. "I'm uh, sorry about that...I-I didn't even notice he left the room heh heh….."

This was met with an angered glare from Dr. Marbles and Motherboard. "...Um, I-I'll keep a better eye on him." He picked up Digit and returned to his office. "Now Digit, you have to stay in here okay?"

Digit smiled and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hacker smiled widely before cradling him close to his chest. "I love you Digit, and I always will…"


End file.
